Something There That Wasn't There Before
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Set in the Marauders 6-7th years, LilyxJames. Submission for round 2 of the Quidditch League. Tutshill Tornados (Chaser 1)


**A/N: Round two for QLFC. Chaser 1 for the Tutshill Tornados. My story was to be about a Gryffindor x Gryffindor relationship with the prompts: (emotion) _shock_, (word/s) _holding_ and _partner._ Word length: 937**

**(cover art from intidepools on Deviantart)**

* * *

"_It's beautiful, isn't it_?" her eyes were wide and filled with awe as the sun set gracefully behind the mountains, its final glow shimmering across the lake. In the centre, causing ripples across the surface, the giant squid frolicked in the sunset. Birds flew overhead, swimming around in an endless dance and the rest of the wildlife seemed to stop to watch them. The grounds were empty as the students prepared for their exams. The two teens, and unlikely study partners, had abandoned their books under the nearby tree. The vast array of colours entranced the girl, leaving her marvelling at the sight. The boy stared, not at the breathtaking scenery around them, but at her.

Lily Evans smiled brighter than ever before, her red hair glowing in the light of the setting sun. James saw the wonder in her eyes and felt the excitement she was feeling. From their first year, James claimed that he 'loved' Lily. He chased her – the one girl in the school he could not seem to charm. He had asked and asked for a date, for the sole reason that she continuously said 'no'. In this moment, as the lake glimmered and the grounds were silent except the soft sounds of the wildlife and their breaths, James realised that he had been looking at the situation all wrong. He had ironically 'loved' her, and it had taken him six years to realise that she was it. He was in love.  
"_Yeah, it is_."

~o~o~o~

He pulled her down the hallway of Potter Manor, passing portrait after portrait of ancestors glaring at them as their joyous laughter disrupted quiet slumber.  
"You really live here?" Lily called, poking her head into one of the many spare bedrooms; more paintings looked on as James walked up behind her, a smile etched into his features.  
"Yes, I live here," He chuckled. James took in the features of her face. From the little scar on her forehead she got from a potions mishap in first year, to the beautiful specks of gold in her deep green eyes. "I have something to show you," he said softly, holding her hand and leading her down the hall. Lily bit her lip, her mind racing, trying to tell the butterflies in her stomach to be calm.

They walked through the manor, stopping every now and then to look at specific paintings or various rooms. Lily wrote a few notes down on a piece of parchment, getting information for her independent research paper. Professor Binns was making them write an essay on Pureblood family legacies for History of Magic. James had offered to show her his house, and Lily had been sceptical. She wrote Marlene, telling her of James' offer. Before she left for his house, she received a reply that warned her that James may never let her leave. Lily chuckled at the memory.

"Do you ever feel compared to these people?" Lily asked, looking from one sleeping old person to the next. Each portrait had a small description of the occupants' achievements, every one of them seemed to have done something noteworthy.  
"Sometimes," James smiled thoughtfully, "then I remember what I've done…" he looked at the newest looking painting of a man named 'Charlus Potter', "and, while it will never be written on a plaque like this… I am proud of it." He looked sad as he turned away from the portrait. Lily followed him as he finally seemed to reach his destination.

James stopped in front of two large oak double doors halfway down one of the spacious corridors. James' trademark mischievous smile returned as Lily approached him. He nodded to the doors and she placed her palm on the wood, pushing the doors. As she did, her vision was blocked by his hands. Lily heard him chuckle as he lead her into the middle of the room.

Lily gasped as James removed his hands. He had led her to his family's library. Her eyes widened as she took in the expanses of books that lined the intricately carved shelves. Books stacked as high as the ceiling, books by the plump armchair in the corner, and even books covering the old desk by the window. Lily's mouth hung open, her feet shuffling in a circle, allowing her to take in the entire room. The light of the afternoon sun was streaming in the open window and gave the entire room a glow. James looked smugly pleased with himself as Lily stood in awe.  
"_Beautiful, isn't it?_" he asked. Lily's eyes snapped to his face. He had finally looked away from her, smiling at the memories he had reading with his parents in this room. Lily studied his face, the smile he had given her, all the glances. All of her friends had told her, and of course he had constantly said it, but she had never thought they were serious. Did he love her, truly? She did not feel that way about him, she could not. As she stood there, watching him, her resolve was fading away. He knew she would have loved this place.

Lily forgot about the books as he turned back to her. She was staring, but she did not care. His mouth formed a 'What?' his eyes shining, and his dazzling smile returned. Without thinking, she stepped forward, hands laying softly on his cheeks as she pressed her lips to his. After getting over his shock, his eyes fell closed as his arms wrapped around her and his heart soared with relief. Lily pulled away, looking straight into his eyes.  
"_Yes, it is_."


End file.
